Intezaar
by Deepa Sharma
Summary: It's a love story of dareya... when you love someone than u should tell him/her... kisi aur ki life barbaad karne se acha ek dusre ki zindagi swarna... it's a better option for everyone


Hii Everyone ,  
This is my first story i've post... i know its not so good but still hope you like it... n plz give review about it... if you dont like say clearly... i dont mind but plz btana jarur kesi lagi

Daya sat down at the backyard of his house in a deep thought, But his pool of thoughts got distrubed by a voice

Abhi : Daya, daya... yha kya kr re ho, kya hua...kya soch rhe ho? ?

Daya : Shreya ke bare me soch rha tha, uski saadi tay ho gyi... smjh nhi a ra hai k mjhe uske lie khush hona chahiye ya apne lie dukhi ...

Abhi : Yar daya, abhi bhi time hai, shreya se jake apne dil ki baat kah do, jha tak me janta hu vo aj bhi tumse utna hi pyar krti hai

Daya : Ni abhijit, ab bhut der ho chuki h... uski saadi hone vali hai ...aur me uski ane vali zindagi ke liye koi musibat nhi khadi karna chahta

At that time, daya's phone ring  
Daya: Hello...  
Shreya's mom (in feary tone) : Beta tum plz jaldi yhan a jao ...

Daya : kya hua anti, ap paresaan lag ri hai, sab thik to hai na

Shreya's mom : Beta pahle tum yha a jao, we'll tell you everything

Daya : ok... I am coming

At Shreya's home :

Daya : Kya baat hai... apne mujhe itna urgently yha kyu bulaya

Shreya's dad gave a letter to daya  
Daya open it n read  
"Agar shreya ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to Inspector Daya ko hmare paas bhej do

Daya : ye letter... ye letter apko kha se mila  
Shreya's dad : aj subh newspaper ke andar

Shreya's mom (in teary voice) : beta hmari beti ko bchalo plz ... kl uski mehndi hai

Daya : dont worry anti, m shreya ko vaps jarur lekar aunga, aur vo b uski mehndi se pahle

Daya went to jungle, where kidnapers call him

In jungle -  
Daya (shouting) : shreyaaaa... shreya...

Suddenly some goons appear in front of him and shrya was also with them

Daya step ahead towards shreya n he heard  
Goon : vhi ruk jao daya, agar ek kadam bhi age badhaya to ye...

Daya : nhi (to stop them) ... dekho tum logo ne mujhe yha bulaya tha, me a gya, ab plz shreya ko jane do  
Goon : itni jaldi bhi kya hai, jane denge, pahle tumse ache se mulakat to ho jae  
Daya : kya chahiye tum logo ko

Suddnly someone fired on daya but luckly goly touch only daya's shoulder but he fallen down  
N the main villain come across to daya, n hit him strongly n laughed ..hahaha

Kya hua daya, mene to tumhare bare m bhut suna tha, ab dekho kese chuhe ki trah mere samne pade ho  
Daya : kon ho tum, aur mujhse kya chahte ho...  
Villain : tumne mujhe ni pehchana, m anushka ka bhai hu karan  
Daya (surprisngly) : anu..sh..ka  
Karan : ha anushka, vhi anushka jo tumse paglo ki trah pyar karti thi, aur tumne use hi jail bhej diya  
Daya : ohh that anushka... she was a criminal, khoon kia tha usne, use to jail jana hi tha  
Karan : ha khoon kia tha usne lekin sirf tumhari vjh se, tumhare lie kie the usne vo murders aur jab tum use ni mile to usne jail m apni jaan de di... aur in sabki kimat aj tumhe chukani pdegi... am not going to leave u alive

However daya snatched gun from his hand n start fighting with other goons but he know that he's so much injured so he cant fight with them longer time  
So vo shreya ko lekar vha se bhag jata h

Bhagte - 2 shreya gir jati hai n her lag was badly injured n she's in so much pain that she cant walk anymore so daya put on her in his arms n start walking  
Shreya continuously looked him (a soft music tunned in background)

After some time Abhi with other cid mambers reached there n siddarth was also with them

Siddarth : shriya tum thik to ho na  
Shreya shooked her head

Daya shreya ko niche utarta hai n said - shreya tum ghar jao, tumhe late ho ra h tumhari mehndi ka function hai  
Shreya luked him continuously n get disturbed by siddarth's voice  
Siddarth : shriya chale  
Shreya go with him

Daya was so sad, some tears were also visible in his eyes  
Abhi apna ek haath daya k shoulder pe rkhta h, daya wiped his tears n go with them to caught karan

Finally they caught karan n his goons

When they come back in the middle of the way shreya was standing beside a tree  
Daya looked her n asked : tum gyi ni

Shreya : apka Intezaar kar ri thi k kab ap aoge aur mujhe vhi sab khoge jo me apse kehna chahti hu ... daya sir... agar humare dil m same feelings hai to kyun na kisi aur ki life barbaad karne k bjay hum ek dusre ki zindagi swar le  
(Some drops of tears were rolling on her face)  
Agar ap nhi chahte to bta dijiye, m chle jaungi  
Daya was looking her but nothing to say  
Shreya turned to go back and she heared a voice " shreya" from daya

She turned over to daya, daya smiled n shook his head, shrya also smiled n hugged him tightly, daya also wraped her inside him

Finally shreya ka intezaar khtam ho gya


End file.
